waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Pixar Play Parade
Pixar Play Parade is a parade at Disney California Adventure. The parade features floats and characters based on Disney·Pixar films such as Monsters, Inc., The Incredibles, and Toy Story. In a first for Disney California Adventure, the floats feature small water jets that shoot water into the crowd of spectators (this parade effect was first introduced in 1993 for "Aladdin's Royal Caravan" at Disneyland. The music used in the parade is derived from Hong Kong Disneyland's Mickey's WaterWorks Parade, both having the same tunes with changes in lyrics. Due to the large construction phase in the park, the parade went on hiatus starting on January 4, 2011. It was originally set to return in November however it did not as construction was still ongoing. During the hiatus, it was replaced by "Pixar Pals", an interactive show that only featured characters from Monsters, Inc. and The Incredibles. Pixar Pals concluded in May 2012 and Pixar Play Parade returned on June 15, 2012 to coincide with the grand reopening of Disney California Adventure. Parade Units * Monsters University Unit: A group of Monsters University cheerleaders and students like Squishy, Art, and siamese monsters Terry & Terri, lead off the parade with a baton-twirling bandleader Roz and a large, oddly shaped drum driven by Sulley, in his Monsters University jacket. A small-animated figure of Mike Wazowski, wearing his Monsters University cap, sits on the back of the float, inviting the parade viewers to chant the Monsters University fight song. Then a few members of the CDA follow. The unit was originally set to a cover version of "Bang the Drum All Day", originally performed by Todd Rundgren, but was replaced by the Monsters University fight song. * The Incredibles Unit: The Incredibles float features a large replica of Syndrome's Omnidroid with two arms moving around the float with the help of two performers, spouting water occasionally. Jack-Jack, the baby of the family, rides on one of the arms of the droid, occasionally shooting flames from his head. On the other arm of the Omnidroid is Violet in the force field. Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible (aka ElastiGirl), and Frozone ride in front of the float on individual "hovercrafts", along with dancers on spring-loaded stilts. The unit is set to a cover version of "Don't Stop Me Now", originally performed by Queen. * Ratatouille Unit (2008-2010): Chefs on stilts lead in the large food-themed float. Remy stands on the front of the float, in front of Chef Gusteau's famous cookbook, while rats on the other sections of the float hanging from spaghetti, including Remy's brother Emile, waving and dancing to guests in a ladle. This unit did not usually run regularly. This unit was set to a cover version of "Yummy Yummy Yummy", originally performed by Ohio Express.This unit has been removed due to the installation of the Red Car Trolley Electric cables. The unit was too tall for cables. * Finding Nemo Unit: Puppets of Marlin, Nemo, Dory, and Squirt lead this section of the parade, with oversized pieces of coral and a large puppet of Crush on the float along with water-squirting baby turtles. Female performers with large jellyfish puppets follow the float. The unit is set to a cover of the pop standard, "Sea Cruise". * A Bug's Life Unit: The longest float in the parade, it features Flik and Atta on a two-person swing with Dot looking on, along with two larger swings in the back portion of the float capable of swinging almost 360-degrees around the top of the float. Heimlich leads the float, pushing a water-squirting flower with him, occasionally splitting into multiple portions as he walks. Slim takes up the rear of the float dancing and playing with a smaller female bug and waving to guests. The unit is set to "Bugs Just Want to Have Fun", in melody of "Girls Just Want to Have Fun", originally performed by Cyndi Lauper. * Toy Story Units: The final unit features five separate portions: the first portion consists of a walking tinkertoy figure that squirts water through its fingers followed by the Green Army Men led by their commander, possibly Sarge. The second features Little Green Men armed with squirt guns. The third float features a large clear globe with plastic balls bouncing around inside with Buzz Lightyear atop the float in a rocket. The fourth portion features Mr. Potato Head in a construction truck that is featured in Toy Story 3. The final section, seemingly pulled by Hamm the Piggy Bank, features Rex (Sculpted by Nick Petronzio) standing atop a large Luxo ball, holding a long bar in his mouth that acts as beam for gymnasts to swing around on, along with Woody and Jessie on a motorized teeter-totter squirting water from spring-action shooters. Slinky Dog front portion stands on the back of the float, while his back portion walks along the route following the float creating the illusion that he is pushing the float. The unit is set to a cover version of "You've Got a Friend in Me", the film series' theme song originally performed by Randy Newman. * Cars Unit: There is no float, but bringing up the rear of the parade are Lightning McQueen in his World Grand Prix paint job and Mater from Cars. On July 9, 2014, This unit is now set to a cover version of "Life is a Highway", originally performed by Tom Cochrane and later covered by Rascal Flatts for the Cars film soundtrack. Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Disneyland Category:Monsters, Inc. characters Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Ratatouille characters Category:Finding Nemo characters Category:A Bug's Life characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:Cars characters